


Used To It

by somebunnythatiusedtoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), An Unhealthy Amount Of Headcanons, And Of Course - Freeform, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance is also thicker than a snicker, Lance wears makeup and skirts and shit, Like, Lotors an evil son of a bitch and thats the tea sis, Maybe E in the future, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), The Author Regrets Nothing, The author is Bisexual, and shes also gay af, bc he can - Freeform, even coran, everyoneisgay - Freeform, i love him so much, im so sorry lance, irrelevant but still important, rated T for now, so im hurting him in every way possible, the author also regrets every thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebunnythatiusedtoknow/pseuds/somebunnythatiusedtoknow
Summary: Lance McClain is not jealous. Not at all. Not even the slightest bit.Not when Shiro and Keith walk hand in hand.Not when they whisper to eachother at the dinner table.And certainly not when they looked at eachother with such love and adoration that Lance thinks his heart might explode.No, he's not jealous.





	1. A Weakness, Or A Strength?

Lance had gotten used to it. Unrequited love. In fourth grade, he had a crush on a girl, blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a heart of gold. She was very clearly not interested in him, but how was a lovestruck nine year old supposed to know that? In eight grade, after he figured out he was a flaming bisexual, he had a crush on a boy, his name was...Daniel...he thinks. He only remembers because was his first male crush. The boy was obviously straight, so he never mentioned it to him.

The only kind of love that Lance got that wasn't platonic or familial, was after he presented as an omega, and it was only from old creeps or horny alphas.

So why was he so broken over the fact that Keith and Shiro could never love him back?

It's not like he wasn't happy for them. No, they were happy, so he was happy. But whenever he saw them cuddling on the couch, or walking into the dining room holding hands and absolutely glowing, Lance couldn't help but feel like he was being stabbed in the heart with a knife.

God, he was so stupid. They could never love someone like him. No one likes damaged goods, right? He was a broken omega. He was such a selfish asshole. Wanting things he knew he couldn't have. They were happy together and he wasn't going to ruin that.

But hey, at least he had Hunk and Pidge. And Allura, too. Right? He'd be fine. For now. That was, until the overwhelming sense of pure sadness and heartbreak overtook him and he crumbled in on himself. But he can just give his depression the big ole' middle finger and tell the universe to fuck off.

I mean, he couldn't just ignore the two alphas. Shiro would get worried, and Keith would give him concerned glances from across the dining table, and he doesn't think his already damaged heart could handle that. Each gaze made him feel like a bigger piece of shit than he already was.

His heart was going to be the death of him one day. When he was younger, his mamà, before she died, told him that love can be your greatest strength. But love can also be your greatest weakness. Yeah, weakness sounded more accurate than strength. He'd willingly lay down his life for the power couple. For Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran. Hell, he'd die for just about anyone. It's not like anyone would miss him. He was the seventh wheel. Useless. Worthless. But hey,

He was used to it.


	2. Memories

"No ,Pidgeon, I'm telling you, waffles are better than pancakes!"

"I can't believe you would lie to my face like this."

"Pancakes are gross, waffles are a slice of heaven."

"Waffles are literally pancakes with a different shape, Lance."

"No, I won't listen to your blasphemy."

"What are we talking about?"

Lance felt himself tense up at the sound of Shiro's deep voice. Undoubtedly Keith was beside him, just choosing not to speak. The duo sat down in their respective seats, which were right beside eachother. Lance sat at the end, with Pidge to his right, and Hunk directly beside her. Shiro was on his left, and Keith beside him.

"We're discussing whether pancakes or waffles are better." Pidge started, "Currently, we're tied. Hunk thinks pancakes are better, Lance is team waffles, and I like them both equally."

"I think waffles are better." The eldest alpha said.

"Yes! Shiro, I love you, you're my new favorite." Lance squealed, oblivious to the other man's red complexion.

Hunk huffed. "Shiro, I can't believe you would betray me like this. I thought we we're bros."

"Sorry, buddy. I have to stick with waffles."

"You mean you would take waffles over our friendship?"

"I'm not gonna answer that question."

"That's gotta sting." The resident gremlin supplied.

"Don't worry, Hunk, you still got me and Pidgeotto." Lance grinned.

Hunk's grin matched Lance's. "Gee thanks, bro."

"No problem, bro."

"Bro."

"Bro..."

"Bro!"

"Brooooooo."

"Broooooooooo."

"What the fuck am I watching?" Pidge butted in. "Pidge! Language!" Shiro scolded. "English and multiple coding languages!" The gremlin retorted, waving a pointed finger. Lance snorted.

"Good morning, paladins!" A new voice greeted. 

"Good morning, Princess!"

"Mornin' Allura."

"Good morning."

"Yeah, good morning."

"Mornin' 'Lura!"

"I hoped you all slept well!" The princess started, "Today for training Coran and I have decided to try the mind meld again." A chorus of groans. "When we tried it the first time, you we're all still adjusting to being thrusted into space. Now that you have gotten accustomed to this new lifestyle, we will attempt it again. But this time we will focus on the happier moments in your life rather than forming Voltron."

"How is that going to help us bond?" Pidge questioned, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Excellent question, number five!" Coran said, appearing out of literal fucking thin air, "If you want to have a tight bond with your teammates, you need to know everything about them! What makes them happy, what makes them sad, everything!"

"Right..." Keith spoke up. "How about we just...don't?" Hunk snorts. "I still don't know how I feel about the whole digging through eachothers brain thing."

"Yeah, I agree with Mullet on this one." Lance said. 

"Same." Pidge piped up.

"Nonsense, we will begin the exercise after you finish breakfast. Now, eat!" Allura commanded. 

·break·

"Alright, everyone put on your headbands and we will begin the exercise. Everyone will get to present one of their favorite moments." Coran said.

Lance slid his headband on in tandem with Hunk and Pidge. Shiro and Keith followed suit. 

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Allura questioned.

Silence.

"Excellent, Shiro, thank you for volunteering!" Allura grinned.

Sighing, Shiro straightened his back and closed his eyes. Almost immediately, the holographic screen appeared, and an image of Keith popped up. Figures. He's...smiling? Keith never smiles. He just stares off into the distance and scowls.

'"Good morning, love." A tired Shiro said, padding into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning." Came a groggy reply. 

"How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to make coffee. You want some?"

"Yes, please."

Keith handed Shiro his coffee, and sat down on one of the stools at the island in their kitchen. Shiro sat beside him, took a sip of caffeine out of his mug, and closed his eyes. He felt a sudden weight on his right shoulder and heard a soft sigh from Keith. Shiro turned his head and nuzzled into Keith's tangled mop of hair. He took a deep breath, and exhaled in delight, bathing in his mate's scent.

Keith grabbed Shiro's right hand, and started tracing circles on the back of his hand. Keith didn't say 'I love you' like normal people did. No, he said it by kisses right over his scent gland. By getting up early on a Saturday morning to make Shiro coffee before he went to work even though he didnt have a shift of his own that day. He voiced his love in his own unique way.

Shiro placed a gentle kiss on the top of his lover's head, his own way of showing affection.

'I love you. So much.'"

The screen faded away, and Lance snapped back to the present. Keith was looking at Shiro like he was the most important thing in the world, and Lance couldn't blame him. Shiro turned to Keith and mouthed the words 'I love you' to him.

Lance's chest hurt. 

"Alright, nice job Shiro! That was very sweet! Keith, it's your turn." Allura said, one hand on her hip and the other brushing her hair back from her face. Lance vaguely heard Pidge choking on her own spit, but he was to busy thinking about what Keith's little moment-thingy would be. He didn't even know what to call it anymore. He bet it would be short and sweet. Just like Keith. Except, Keith wasn't short. He was anything but. When they first arrived at the castle, Keith was about an inch or two taller than Lance. Lance was 5'2 at that time, and he still is. So Keith was about 5'5. They've been in space for about three months now, and during that time, Keith had a mAjor growth spurt. He now stood at a proud five foot-freaking-eleven. Oh and that's not all, don't think Lance hasn't noticed what Keith's packing. And Shiro, too. Oh god, he hadn't realized what a thirtsy little shit he was until now. And now he's rambling. Jesus.

Mentally slapping himself back into reality, Lance focused his gaze on Keith, who had already closed his eyes. He was obviously struggling to concentrate. Lance couldn't blame him, really. Whenever his turn came around he would probably have trouble concentrating too. Suddenly, the screen flickered to life, and Keith's memory begun.

'The sound of metallic clinking filled the air. Keith was tense, brows furrowed and face scrunched up. His motorcycle, dubbed Ruby, was having isssues, and Keith took it upon himself to try and fix it. He hands were covered in oil, dark and greasy, as he tinkered with the inside of Ruby. 

"Hey, Keith, what are you doing, love?" 

Keith's head whipped around, violet eyes scanning the room to find the source of the voice he knew so well. 

"Hey, baby," He said, turning back to work after successfully finding his lover.

"I'm trying to fix Ruby. She's been acting a little weird. I think something's wrong with her transmission." Keith said, carefully examining a particularly sharp piece of metal.

"Alright, just don't over work yourself." Shiro said, observing his lover with a soft smile.

Keith rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, baby, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself-Shit!"

Keith cursed as he sliced his finger on the sharp metal. He shook his hand, hoping to keep it from burning. 

"Oh my god, Keith, are you okay?!" Shiro cried, sprinting over to him and kneeling. 

"I'm fine, it just hurts a little bit." The ravenette said, face contorting in pain.

Shiro lead Keith inside, taking him to the sink and turning on the water.

"Jesus, I told you to be careful, and not get hurt, but you didn't listen, and now," Shiro scolded, gently scrubbing the oil off of the younger alpha's hands.

"I knew this was gonna happen, when I saw you working I knew something like this was gonna happen, and I knew you were gonna hurt yourself and-"

"Takashi."

Keith interrupted him, grabbing his face and making the older man look him in the eyes. 

"I'm fine. I'm okay. It's just a little cut. I'll be fine, baby. It's okay." Keith said, lifting his head and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"You're right," Shiro sighed. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I love you so much." Keith chuckled.

"I love you too, baby."'

The screen defabricated once more, and Keith's eyes opened slowly, pupils shy at the presence of the bright light. 

"Wow, Keith, that was wonderful! I didn't know you were so affectionate." The Princess said, hands clasped together in joy. 

Keith's face flushed. 

"Yeah, well, only for Shiro. And only because I love him so much."

Lance's chest still hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ReeeeeeeeEeeEEEEEe i finished the second chapter!!!!!!! Its not as long as i would've like but oh well. 
> 
> Am i happy with it?
> 
> No.
> 
> Hotel?
> 
> Trivago.
> 
> Once again constructive-criticizim is encouraged! I love ur guyses feedback!


	3. Black.

Lance's heart was beating quick and loud as his turn came up. Hunk's and Pidge's turns were sweet, Hunk's being memories of him and his neices and nephew playing in a wheat field as his mothers watched them. Pidge's was the night before her brother and father left for the Kerberos. They sat on top of their house discussing coding languages with eachother and gazing at the stars.

"Alright, Lance, you're up!"  
Coran yipped.

The Cuban sighed and closed his eyes, willing his heart to calm down before it hammered through his chest.

' "Oi, Lance,"  
Veronica called, standing in the doorway and tapping her foot impatiently.  
"We gotta get going or else we'll miss all the good waves."

"Coming, I'm coming."  
Lance stumbled as he slip a flip-flop on while he was walking.  
"I'm just fashionably late, that's all. And if it helps, my outfit's cute."

To be fair, he wasn't wrong. He was wearing a white crop top that said 'Tea Amo' in fancy cursive font on the back, and blue short shorts that made his legs look endless.

He grabbed his surfboard that stood against the wall, and jumped down the four stairs that led to the door of his house. As soon as his feet hit the sand he dashed off and tossed a 'Race ya to the beach!' over his shoulder.

He vaguely heard his older sister yelling at him for not being fair, but he chose to ignore it. Soon, he could make out an image of his mother and siblings building a sandcastle. 

Lance skidded to a stop, hands resting on his knees as he panted.

"Lancey!"

Said cuban looked up and saw his 3 year old sister running towards him, and in his opinion, looking damn adorable in her Minnie Mouse bathing suit.

"Maria!"  
He beamed, picking her up and spinning around as she giggled and snorted.

He put her down and before Lance could stand back up Maria grabbed his hand and dragged him to where the sandcastle was.

"Come over here, Lancey, I wanna show you somethin'."

She guided him to the right side of the castle and motioned towards it enthusiastically as she began to explain.

"So this is where all the princesses live, and their pets and-Oh! You see the pink shells? They're pretty aren't they?"

Lance chuckled,  
"They are very pretty. But,"  
He brushed some of Maria's hair behind her ear, which had an adorable pink flower clip in it.

"I think you're prettier."

She giggled and poked Lance's nose.  
"Nooooo, you're prettier-er."

Lance poked her nose back.  
"No, you are."

"Noooooooo, you!"

"I guess, since you won't listen, the tickle monster's gonna have to come out."

"No! Marco! Louis! Save me!"  
She screeched as she ran to her older brothers and hid behind them.

"Don't worry, Princess, we will protect you!"  
Marco yelled, plastic sword raised high in the air.

"ATTACK!"  
Louis screamed, running towards Lance, his sword, (identical to Marco's because they were on sale) pointed at Lance. 

Lance was tackled to the ground, and was soon being hit with plastic swords and Maria's princess wand.

"NOOOO! Somebody save me!"  
He cried.

"Never fear, Lance, Sir Veronica will save you!"  
The eldest sibling spoke, finally arriving, before grabbing Louis and tickling him while he squirmed and laughed.

Lance sat up and did the same to Marco. Maria was about to jump on Lance, but before she could Veronica snatched her up in her arm, tucking her beside her side and holding her there tightly. Maria saw Louis' feet kicking when she looked to her right. He must've gotten caught, too.

"Alright, 𝘮𝘪 𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘴, it's time to eat."  
Their mother said, chuckling at their antics while tucking her long and curly hair into a bun.

After they ate, they waited 30 minutes before they swimmed, because their mother scolded them about stomach cramps when they started to run towards the water.

They surfed, swam, and played until the sun started to sink, sleepy from working all day. They sat on a big rock and watched the sunset. Lance was happy, and content, and couldn't help it when he spoke.

"I love you guys."   
Lance sighed.

"And we love you more."'

"Lance, that was so cute!"  
Hunk exclaimed, wiping away a fake tear.

"Yeah even I have to admit, that was pretty damn cute."  
Pidge said reluctantly.

Lance took off his headband and placed it on the ground. There was a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was hoisted up to his feet.

"Lala, that was adorable! And your outfit! We have to play dress up one quintant!"

Lance blushed at the nickname, not in a romantic way, though, Lance was past his attraction to her because she reminded him too much of his sister, and because of the fact that now everyone knew he wore feminine clothes.

"Shiro! Keith! What did you think about Lance's memory?"  
Coran asked.

Shiro groaned internally, and he heard Keith mutter a curse under his breath.

"Uhhhhh,"  
Shiro found his tongue tied in knots.

"He looked um, he looked pretty. Pretty. He looked very pretty."

Oh shit.

As embarrassed as he was, Shiro couldn't help but feel proud at the way red flushed down Lance's neck and chest.

"That's gay."  
Pidge supplied.

"Ya know, Pidge you really can't talk because you're pretty gay for Allu-"  
Hunk was cut off by the gremlin's hand was shoved over his mouth.

"Hunk, I am one of the only people in the entire universe that could kill you without a trace, so I suggest you shut the fuck up."  
The beta growled.

"Your family seems so sweet, Lance,"  
Allura spoke, arms still wrapped around him, feet hovering above the floor. Damn you, alpha muscles.

"But, if you don't mind me asking, where is your father?"  
She questioned.

"He's...He's not there."  
Lance said, prying his way out of her arms.

"What do you mean?"  
Her head tilted.

"He was at home."

"You mean he didn't want to come?"

Lance looked at the ground.

"No, it means we didn't let him come."  
He grumbled.

"You...You what?"  
She stuttered.

"I-I can explain, it just-"  
The latino stuttered.

"You didn't let your father come? You should be thankful he's still alive!"  
Tears came to her eyes.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! He doesn't deserve to be alive! He's a terrible person!"  
Lance cried, fat tears running down his face.

Allura's eyes softened, seeming to understand.

"Lance, what did he do to you?"

Lance shook his head, hands reaching to pull at his hair. 

"I can't. I can't tell you."

His knees gave out.

Allura caught him and brought the small omega into her lap, whispering apologizes and comforts into his ears.

"Shhh, calm down, breathe with me, Lala."

Lance did.

"Alright, good job, can you tell me five things you can see?"

"You, my hand, the floor, Pidge, my bayard."  
He whispered, shaking.

"Good, now four things you can feel."  
The princess comforted.

"The cold air, your hugs, my armor, and Hunk's breathe."  
Huh. When did Hunk's start hugging him too?

"Three things you hear."  
She continued.

"Hunk's sniffles, my voice, your breath."  
Lance leaned into Hunk's grasp.

"Two thing that you smell. You're doing great."

"Alphas, sweat."  
He spoke louder.

"Now one thing you can taste."

"Blood."

"What!?"

"Dunno."

He heard his friends panicking and shuffling, and felt Keith cradling his head.

"Don't close your eyes Lance!"

He did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hajnsdn im hate this chapter so much but i didnt wanna make u guys wait kudos are lovely and i live for comments!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhjsjsjjsjskskskskksksksso this took forever for me to work up the courage to post. Whew. Lemme know what u think. Kudos are much appreciated. Also constructive criticism is needed dEsperately. fun fact: i cant get the frICKIN INDENTS ON THE PARAGRAPHS TO APPEAr


End file.
